


Once Upon A Time

by elchrists



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - School, Animal Transformation, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q不記得自己為什麼會在這裡，或者為什麼要在這裡。但他想，這也挺好，這有什麼不好？在這裡，他有的時候是穿長筒靴的貓，有的時候會變成青蛙王子，有的時候是那隻陪白雪公主唱歌的鳥兒，或者巫婆烤爐裡快要焦掉的餅乾。他發現自己每天都不太一樣，這讓他覺得新鮮和有趣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 夢始

**Author's Note:**

> 　　這個童話世界有點不同，加上因為整篇文的設定的關係，童話裡的Bond和Q的個性也會比電影裡軟很多。  
> 　　不能接受的煩請避雷吧！但如果看到最後、而我也成功寫出計畫裡的劇情，那麼應該是能夠解釋這一點的。
> 
> 　　故事的脈絡按照文藝風三十題的題目走，其中幾題因為太日系所以請朋友換成別的構造類似的題目。  
> 　　每一題解題的篇幅不一，可能某一題會解了好幾篇，某一題卻只有一篇。
> 
> 　　文中牽涉到大量童話，因為太多了，所以我決定……不做任何註釋！因為我不知道要怎麼做比較好，也不想要讓註釋變得比原文長～總之，各位會看到一堆童話故事的梗在裡頭，如果有人起了好奇心想要深問沒見過的典故，或者哪裡看不明白，那就請再留言告訴我，我個別回答吧！

　　Q不記得自己為什麼會在這裡，或者為什麼要在這裡。但他想，這也挺好，這有什麼不好？房間裡沒有開燈，但窗戶一個接著一個安在牆壁上，他的座位又靠窗，操場外的陽光灑落而入，使得他所需要的日照非常充足。在課室裡，他能聽見外頭喧鬧的踢球聲，而教室裡就只有他和Bond，很安靜。

　　他們前後桌比鄰而坐，所以考卷或課本總會在傳給一人的同時又交給下一個人。有的時候他坐前面，有的時候是Bond，他不記得為什麼他們會互換位子，不記得為什麼他們會成為同學，甚至是這個地方存在的意義以及他們正接受的教育過程，但所有任何並不那麼井井有條的思維，在某些世界裡似乎純屬不必要。

　　Bond對著他笑，沒有特別意思，他倒是因此心情很好，Bond在這裡儼然就是騎士一般雄赳赳又威風的存在，大家都想靠近Bond，但Bond特別喜歡和他相處。

　　而他，有的時候是穿長筒靴的貓，有的時候會變成青蛙王子，有的時候是那隻陪白雪公主唱歌的鳥兒，或者巫婆烤爐裡快要焦掉的餅乾。他發現自己每天都不太一樣，這讓他覺得新鮮和有趣，「搞不好我有一天還會變成軍需官呢，」當進行地理測驗時他埋首在試卷上作答，趁黑天鵝監考官不注意時小聲的和Bond聊天，還踢了Bond的椅腳一下，是的，他今天坐在Bond後面。「童話故事裡也有軍需官，對吧？這名稱聽起來挺酷的！」

　　「我沒有聽說過哪個童話裡有軍需官。」Bond溫和的回答他，「但，有什麼不可以？」

　　Q皺起眉頭，絞盡腦汁，繼續填寫他的試卷。他忘了睡美人的荊棘堡壘距離長髮公主的高塔有多遠，以及小王子的紅玫瑰原產地應該是野獸的花園或者巨人的叢林，又或者其實兩者都不是。Q不喜歡地理，就像他不喜歡飛翔，但他可以很迅速的指出壞皇后的無所不知鏡是以哪些神奇的魔法構成，或者糖果屋總共用了多少種讓人口水直流的糖果餅乾。

　　就在他煩惱的時候，James Bond已經寫好考卷起身走到台前交卷，還不忘回頭對吃驚又忌妒的他眨了眨眼。Q就是不喜歡地理。

　　「餐廳見」，James Bond用口型和他約定。不知道為什麼這種情況令人萬分熟悉，就像他們總是重複著一樣的模式。他忽然在想，他是不是經常追著Bond的背影跑。

 

* * *

 

　　 **貓** ，想像中，穿長靴的Q貓是這種全身黑黑，但貓掌白白的燕尾服貓。

　　


	2. 走廊拐角

　　他在拐彎的時候碰到Bond，或者要說幾乎撞上去了。這不能怪他，他的確走路心不在焉，但他絕對有著完全可以被體諒的理由。下一堂是飛行課程，而且就快要到決定細部選修項目的日子了，選擇裡包括阿拉丁的魔毯或者女巫的掃帚，當然也可以使用小精靈翅膀上的鱗粉，如果能夠借到一件真正的鳥羽衣，教授也是接受以幻化鳥形的方式參加課程。

　　但無論哪一種，他都必須飛起來，而這對Q來說無疑是最折磨人的一件事。

　　當他整個人撞上Bond的後背、而痛得眼淚直流的時候，Bond正和一名漂亮的女孩談話。是十一名天鵝王子們的寶貝妹妹，為了拯救受詛咒的哥哥們曾經努力不懈以蕁麻縫製十一件上衣，她的家事手工遠近馳名的好，而冬季很快就要來臨，這名巧手的女孩遞上了一條自己編織的羊毛圍巾。

　　今天的Q是一隻毛茸茸的狐狸，就是與小王子打過交道的那一位。而昨天，他還是胖胖國的國王呢！才剛剛撞上Bond，Q就被Bond眼明手快的扶住，跌在Bond的懷裡，這讓他有機會偷偷趁Bond不注意把眼淚給擦在Bond的襯衫上。他聽見Bond用著不溫不火的語氣告訴天鵝王子們的妹妹，圍巾很漂亮，但他不需要。

　　「為什麼呢？冬天很快就要來了，這一回巫婆們可是說好不把溫暖輕易還給大地呢！」

　　「因為我能夠抵擋這些。」Bond嘴角翹了起來，一把撈過Q，將Q放到自己的脖子上：「別擔心了，再不濟我還有狐狸毛。」

　　「哼，那也要他明天還是才行啊！」巧手的女孩插起腰、嘟起嘴：「不要太欺負Q呀！」

　　「聽見了。」

　　Bond把他放在肩膀上，讓他的四肢和尾巴纏著脖子，就這樣帶著他往進行飛行課程的操場走去。當Q發現Bond此行的目的地，他不由自主的縮起腦袋，打著哆嗦，雖然他覺得大部分時候自己和膽小沒有什麼關係，卻又因為現下的害怕而感到萬分挫折。

　　「……你決定好選修項目了嗎？」Q問，語氣怯生生的。

　　Bond和他一起來到操場上，豌豆公主和美人魚都在這裡，還有驢耳朵國王和牧鵝姑娘。

　　「決定了，芭芭雅加的石臼。」Bond平靜的從唇瓣裡吐出答案。

　　這讓Q愣了好半晌，著實好大的半晌。小狐狸明明縮在男人的肩膀上，卻伸長了脖子瞪大了眼睛，萬分疑惑的注視著男人，然後反應過來James Bond並沒有在跟他說笑。

　　「為什麼？」

　　「石臼可以載人。」Bond的語氣聽起來理所當然。「所以你可以跟我選修同一個項目，我們共乘一個。」

　　這答案讓Q大大的呼了口氣，如果有Bond的陪伴而不用單獨駕駛，那他這回一定能夠順利從飛行課程畢業了！但是他又馬上想起為了借得石臼必須付出哪些代價，金毛的小狐狸立刻又把腦袋縮回去。

　　「可是……James，你確定芭芭雅加會把她的石臼借給你嗎？」

　　James Bond挑起了眉毛，態度從容不迫，對Q露出捉弄的笑容。

　　「當然確定，Cute。」

　　

　　James Bond帶著他去了一趟芭芭雅加長了雞腳的神奇的小房子裡，Q不忍說，他覺得當守門的會問問題的骷髏頭被Bond徒手抓起來威脅的時候，他挺同情的。

　　他們順利進入女巫之首的堡壘，但是芭芭雅加並不在家。就在這個時候，支撐小房子的那對瘦弱的雞腳從平地上站了起來，開始沒頭沒腦的載著房子東跑西竄。這一折騰，確實給還在房子裡的Bond和Q造成不小困擾，Q的耳朵不好，雖然因為變成狐狸的關係平衡感改善了一點，他最終還是虛弱的伏在Bond身上，腦袋暈得分不清東南西北。

　　房子一路跑到芭芭雅加面前才停下，然後大門就自動打開了。那星期，身為邪惡聯盟協會今年的會長，芭芭雅加和龍角魔女、壞皇后、食人巨魔等等壞傢伙們都在紅舞鞋姑娘的家裡開會。他們覺得讓冬天長一點的主意或許很不錯，冰女王也贊成這項決議，去年的春天綿延了有大半年，也因此白雪公主每天都在唱歌跳舞，美人魚從溫暖的南方游到本該結冰的北方，小紅帽只知逗留在森林裡玩耍，這是不對的，壞傢伙們表示。

　　他們的會議結束之後，一大群貓頭鷹分頭將重大消息捎到各個需要知道的人物手上，然後芭芭雅加才有餘裕聽聽Bond和Q想做什麼。而最後的結果是，Bond的西裝破了，手扭傷了，額角也擦出一塊紅痕，小狐狸跳到Bond身上，一遍一遍用舌頭舔著傷口，但是芭芭雅加同意把自己的石臼借給他們，只要課程結束能夠完好無缺的歸還。

　　飛行課程上，Bond順利帶著Q飛上藍天，那一天Q是一隻穿長筒靴的貓，雖然聽起來很威風，但其實身高不及Bond的膝蓋。他全程被Bond摟著，就像一隻普通寵物貓一樣被主人緊摟，不得不說這樣的抱法讓Q沒那麼害怕，甚至當他們飛過傑克的魔豆所長出來的巨大莖脈，而來到雲端巨人的堡壘前時，Q有勇氣放開Bond的脖子跳出石臼外，踩著雲層走走。

　　他們還飛過伊斯蘭公主的高塔，飛過世界樹頂啼叫的公雞的枝頭，飛過鳥人休息的雲叢高處，最後他們一起降落在七隻小羊家附近的草地上。

　　這裡不像以前一樣四季如春，雖然草地依舊茂盛青翠，小河清澈見底，但Q知道，今年冬天會來得很早。

　　「這堂課程沒那麼可怕了？」Bond詢問他，語氣裡自有驕傲，Bond的飛行技術很好，Q最剛開始來到這裡時曾經以為Bond是遇到小王子的飛行員，但Bond告訴Q，他的飛機從不墜落，他不是Q所以為的角色。所以他就只是Bond，James Bond。

　　Q篤定的點點頭，慵懶又撒嬌的弓起整個背，用他小貓柔軟溫馴的皮毛蹭到Bond身上，他知道今年飛行課程一定能順利過關了，只要他能飛起來，分數至少也就及格了。

　　「總有一天，我希望能夠飛得跟你一樣好。」

　　「你會的。」Bond撫摸著他，「你會的，要追上我。」

　　Q心想，美妙的既視感，他果然不是第一次一直想方設法追趕Bond的腳步。

 

* * *

 

　　傳說中Baba Yaga **長著雞腳的房子** 。Baba Yaga本身是俄羅斯乃至於東歐傳說中騎著石臼的老巫婆。各種天馬行空的造型設定可以參考[這個網頁](http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php?t=149868)。  
　　  
　　

　　 **金毛小狐狸**  
　　


	3. 因為是你

　　冬天來了很久，已經來了很久。今天的Q是爐子裡那塊就要烤焦的餅乾，而懶惰的姑娘一直沒有下到井裡把他取出。後來是Bond，一個人整個學校裡到處找他，才終於聽到他的聲音而趕緊把他從爐子裡抓出來。

　　「你看起來完全一團亂。」Bond取笑他。被變成餅乾的他因為火候不均一點也不漂亮，這讓他垂頭喪氣的坐在盤子上，直到Bond帶著他走出去才發現原來今天還是個雨天。

　　可好，他現在除了熟度不均之外，還因為濕氣又軟又黏。

　　「為什麼這麼沒精神？」

　　「你能期待一塊餅乾被弄濕之後還站得起來嗎？」這種時候，只有薑餅人理解Q的苦楚，就是體貼的Bond也沒能體驗那種黏答答的感覺。Bond好笑的用手指推了推他，並不是不同情，但他無精打采的樣子看起來太有趣了。

　　「如果在你給我指路的時候，也這麼沒有自信的抱怨著，」Bond依然對著他笑，但不知道為什麼那些話聽起來不只是表面上的意思：「搞不好我就會立刻動身回去，然後趕上了。」

　　「趕上什麼？」Q問，歪著腦袋，但Bond並沒有回答他，Q甚至不知道自己什麼時候給Bond指過路了。

　　「要不要出去走走？」

　　「嗯？可是在下雨……」Q的眉頭皺起，苦惱的望著窗外的細雨。在某個地方，雨也是這樣下著，然後晴天比陰天還少，在那個地方每一名紳士都該帶著一把黑傘。

　　是的，Bond不知道什麼時候手中就拿著Q想像的那樣一把黑傘，朝著他擠擠眼：「我不會讓你滴到雨滴的。」

　　「那好呀。」Q跳上Bond西裝外套前端的口袋，待在Bond的胸口處。他不討厭當一塊餅乾，因為當他變成這麼小一塊的時候，他可以待在這裡，他的背後能夠感覺Bond一蹦一跳的心跳聲。

　　他們一起走出去，碰到與玫瑰談戀愛的蝸牛和唱著歌的青蛙王子，這隻青蛙王子是真正的青蛙王子，不是Q曾經變成的那一種。

　　「嗨，」小青蛙跳呀跳的，和他們打招呼。「最近過得好嗎？Q。」

　　「嗨，我很好，只是今天濕濕的。」Q很喜歡這位朋友，他變成青蛙的那天就和王子一起在泥巴裡打滾。

　　「嗨，Mr. Bond。」青蛙王子也和Bond打招呼，比起像朋友一樣的對待方式，王子對於Bond顯然生疏了一點，但同樣友好。

　　「你好。金球的公主今天會出現嗎？」Bond友善詢問，這在這裡算是一種招呼，問些有關於命中注定會發生的事情。

　　「雨下得很大，應該不會吧。你們說，她會不會喜歡上我？我是這附近最英俊的青蛙，等她看到我一定會喜歡我的。」

　　「是的，我確定，她會喜歡你。」Q真誠的說：「你皮膚上的黑斑是我看過最漂亮、最複雜的。」

　　「我也這麼覺得。」青蛙王子很開心，跳到他的荷葉上繼續練歌喉去了。

　　Bond撐著傘，帶著Q繼續在雨裡逛。Q有一點點難過：「其實公主一開始會嫌棄牠。」

　　「是的，因為牠是一隻青蛙。」Bond平靜的覆議，沒有持反對意見。

　　「但牠的確很漂亮。」Q又像是要反駁自己，補充這句話。

　　「牠很漂亮。」Bond同意，「但牠的確是一隻青蛙。」

　　Q知道Bond說的對，他們沉默了半晌，直到Q嘆口氣。

　　「那麼為什麼那個時候你願意吻我呢？Bond，那個時候我也是一隻青蛙。」

　　Bond停下腳步，他們在院子裡找到一朵大麥的花苞，兩人都知道它將孕育出拇指姑娘。

　　「因為你是Q。」Bond回答。

　　「哎？」

　　「因為你是Q，所以我會吻你。」Bond告訴他，將他從胸前的口袋裡拿出來，捧在手心裡好和他四目相對。

　　「只要我是Q嗎？無論我變成了什麼？」

　　「無論你變成了什麼。」Bond話剛說完，就吻上他，當然，在畫面上，Bond吻著的是一塊蔓越莓燕麥餅乾。

　　因為Bond的吻也因為雨水，Q這才注意到這場冬季挺冷的，雪都還沒開始下呢。

　　他赤身裸體，一點灰黑的毫毛附在身上，被Bond懷抱著，剛才的吻讓他又變了一個型態，這一次他變成了醜小鴨。

　　Bond搔著他的腹部，他的羽毛顫了顫，覺得很癢。

　　後來在撐傘走回校舍的路上，Q覺得自己想通了。「Bond，我懂了，沒有關係，因為最後的結局是好的。」Q說：「公主最後和青蛙王子都好好的，所以過程怎麼樣都沒有關係。」

 

* * *

 

　　 **蔓越莓燕麥餅乾** ，就是這種東西，但是Q是一片沒有烤勻的燕麥餅乾XD  
　　

　　 **小灰鵝** ，看起來呆頭呆腦的品種XDD  
　　

　　 **青蛙王子** ，我想像中是這種，而不是通體綠色的品種。我知道一點也不可愛，但是寫這篇時想到網路上很愛流傳的一句話，「As long as it is a comedy, I’d rather cry during the process」，所以我覺得，沒關係，醜一點又怎麼樣？  
　　


	4. 彩虹

　　一連好幾天的雨，是Q覺得很難適應的那種冬季雨。比起來，他喜歡乾一點的天氣，就算會嘴唇破皮或者皮膚乾澀，在Q看來都好過又濕又冷。於是Q乾脆選擇縮在魔藥學的實驗室裡，那裡因為鍋釜爐灶的緣故比哪裡都暖，現在並不是一般的上課時間，但是巫婆們總是對於將實驗室鑰匙交給Q保管相當的放心。

　　Bond找到Q的時候剛剛過了下午，金髮的男人將他頎長的身形倚靠在門邊，藉著門上的窗戶望著實驗室裡的小白兔。是的，今天的Q是佩帶懷表的白兔，雖然遠遠看去那只懷表形狀有點奇怪，另外也不忘穿戴背心馬甲式的正式禮服，畢竟紅心王后可能隨時都會召見。

　　兔耳朵抖動著，圓圓的屁股翹得老高，對這樣的Q來說，用來熬煮魔藥的湯釜未免太大了點。

　　Bond推開門走進去，將小兔子抱起來，墊了幾本厚書在地板上，然後又把小兔子放上去。

　　「這樣有好點嗎？」

　　「啊，是你，James。」Q並沒有回答問題，或許他根本就沒有聽進去問題，但無所謂，Bond確定他的協助起了一定的效果，現在無論Q要進行攪拌動作或者觀察釜裡熬煮情形，都比剛剛方便多了：「你來得正好，可以幫我把架子上的玻璃瓶拿下來嗎？」

　　Bond回頭，依言將Q所說的物品取下，那是一只酒瓶，裝葡萄酒的那種，非常巨大，一般人根本用不上這麼大的葡萄酒瓶。

　　「這是巨人的嗎？」

　　「嗯嗯，空中城堡的巨人的，他很慷慨的把它送我，作為交換，我將豎琴女孩重新調了音，只需要重新調整魔法式列的幾個字句，就像鍵入代碼那樣。」

　　「你說就像什麼？」

　　「就像……嗯？我剛剛是說像什麼？我忘了。」Q奮力攪拌著湯釜，注意火候，然後指揮Bond：「就是現在，麻煩請幫我倒進去。」

　　「全部嗎？」Bond將酒瓶塞拔掉。

　　「是的。」

　　於是Bond把瓶子裡的紅葡萄酒，咕嚕咕嚕的倒進湯釜裡。

　　「然後呢？」

　　「然後是那邊的，我應該放在那邊，那條線。」

　　Bond朝Q所示意的方向瞥過去，一段細極了的紡紗被擱在木頭製的古舊矮櫃上，如果不仔細看就會錯過。

　　「這又是什麼？」

　　「讓睡美人睡著的紡車上的紗線喔。」

　　「你在製作什麼東西？Cute。」

　　「嘿嘿。」回應於Bond好奇的問句的，是Q討饒般的傻笑。Bond在把紗線丟進湯釜裡後，Q又指揮著Bond找到藥櫃裡一片鱷魚皮上剝落的鱗片。

　　「追趕虎克船長的鱷魚好心分了我，所以我就幫牠把身體裡的鬧鐘換成不會發出聲音的款式。」

　　「你怎麼做？」

　　「用我的懷表。」小兔子說，得意洋洋的舉起衣服上連接口袋的懷表，Bond這時知道為什麼剛才覺得怪了，與其說那是懷表，不如說是用錶鏈吊著的一只小鬧鐘。

　　「你會被虎克找麻煩的，他是高年級最有名的惡霸之一。」

　　「我不怕。」Q卻笑得自信：「你會看著我，而他身後還有鱷魚先生。」

　　還有金鵝的羽毛、受詛咒的鬱金香花瓣、美人魚的歌聲，Bond協助Q將這些材料一一丟入釜內，最後是紅心王后的玫瑰花瓣。

　　Bond猜不到Q在製造什麼，魔藥和魔法方面的課程Bond始終不如Q，但是只要說到文史或者任何跟體力有點關係的，就是Bond威風的時候。

　　Bond只知道，放入釜裡的任何材料都融化成水，卻又不和彼此相容，湯釜裡總共七道顏色，以著同樣的速度向內旋入，像一個彩虹漩渦。

　　從七種物品上汲取了彩虹的顏色，Q繼續奮力的攪拌它們，直到它們像糨糊一樣頑固，Q熄了湯釜下的大火，然後迫不及待的玩泥巴似的把糨糊都弄到Bond的右手上。

　　溫溫的，不至於燙手，這裡面有魔法，但Bond並不害怕，Q絕對不會傷害他。

　　糨糊一樣的七彩逐漸消失在Bond的右手上，成為一枚彩虹色的指環，扣著他的食指，Bond試著動了動，一點也不妨礙動作。

　　「然後呢？」

　　「你這樣，」Q比了個手槍的動作，對著牆壁：「砰！」

　　Bond半信半疑，照做了，「砰！」

　　自己加上的音效剛剛說出口，從Bond的食指尖端噴出彩色的水

　　「是水槍喔！」Q得意的笑嘻嘻：「只有你才能發射的水槍。」

 

* * *

　　

　　 **小白兔** ，是垂耳白兔，私心耳朵很垂～（雖然並沒有描寫出來）  
　　  
　　


	5. 軌道行

　　Bond在月台上等，等很久，那一次Q嚴重的遲了大到。

　　細碎的雪花就像春天的櫻花花瓣或者秋天的落葉般不斷從天際灑落，Bond還是穿著一貫的合身西裝，另外加了一件厚實修長的大衣，一直在月台上等。

　　灰姑娘的南瓜馬車赴宴去了，七個小矮人也蹦蹦跳跳的下工回家，就連韓賽爾與葛莉特都偷偷溜出家門撿拾小石子，Bond還是一個人站在月台上等著始終沒有出現的那個人。

　　一直到，仙度麗拉的玻璃鞋從台階上滾落，十二個跳舞的公主匆匆要回去自己的城堡，月台彼端才稍微有些動靜。

　　「對不起……」Q怯怯的探出頭，從黑暗中企圖觀察Bond的表情。生氣或者失望？是不是很怨恨呢？Q知道這一次自己太過分了點，而且外頭很冷，這是個據說會很長的冬季，他卻把Bond一個人丟在這種地方像雕像一樣的等著他。但是，在沒有完成他一直想要完成的那個複雜的魔法式子之前，他並不想離開他的教室，儘管這整整花去了一個白天。

　　「都忙完了嗎？」

　　「……嗯。」自知理虧的Q顯得溫馴乖巧，走出黑暗，咕嘰咕機的沿著鐵軌開過去，軌道上有些熱氣，所以飄落的雪花融成了水。他是一輛小小的火車，不像旁邊停靠而睡眠中的前輩們又龐大又雄壯威武，以鋼鐵製成而以煤炭為動力，他是一輛用蓬鬆的伯爵茶杯子蛋糕製作，燃燒巧克力豆的甜甜軟軟的小火車。

　　Bond沒有生氣，也沒有失望，月亮今天很圓，星星們遍布著，一點一點，這個夜晚雖然照明不是很足，但Q依然能夠看見晦暗的背光的Bond的嘴角邊，是上揚的。

　　「那麼過來吧，不是說好一起到森林裡的糖果屋那裡玩嗎？老巫婆難得不在家，到冰雪女王的國度作客。」

　　「可是現在過去都天黑了。」Q的聲音聽起來垂頭喪氣，無論如何這都是他的錯。

　　「所以我們輕聲慢步，不要吵醒其他人。」Bond說，一點也不覺得有什麼防礙，帶著他沿著鐵路慢慢的走。他們經過很多人的家門口，街道上一片潔白，安靜祥和。鞋匠家裡神奇的小矮人正挑燈夜戰，穀倉裡的螞蟻勤快的將一地紅豆綠豆分開，剛剛出生的拇指姑娘在窗邊花瓣舖成的小床上熟睡，而豌豆公主輾轉難眠，還有一名姑娘坐在被白雪覆蓋的草地上，勤奮的數著芭芭雅加要她計算的天上星星的數量。

　　到了比較郊外的地方，坐著核桃馬車的公雞與母雞躲在雞舍裡睡覺，布萊梅的樂團也縮在空屋裡休息，天鵝公主與她的侍者們剛剛變回人形，正在湖邊跳舞，她們最不怕冷，而克拉拉才準備與胡桃鉗一起，來到這邊的世界展開冒險。

　　他們沿著鐵軌，慢慢的走啊走，落雪的夜晚很安靜，空氣冷冽而讓人神清氣爽。開進森林之後，Bond和他在離小紅帽的外婆家不遠的紫羅蘭花叢旁邊，找到了同樣覆蓋著一層薄雪的糖果屋。Q興奮了起來，不知不覺「嘟嘟」作響，糖果屋是個好地方，因為這讓他除了巧克力豆之外也可以吃點拐杖糖和太妃軟糖當發動的燃料。

　　Q覺得變成小火車的時候，特別方便郊遊或探險，因為他們可以跟著鐵路走，而且每一個主要景點都有小小的站牌，他們不會錯過。這裡是糖果屋站，下一站是藍鬍子站，原本那裡是終點站。

　　側耳傾聽，能夠辨別巨人鼾呼的睡眠，能夠辨別花衣魔笛手悠揚的笛音。

　　「聽說，前方加設了幾個新站。」Bond把糖果屋用來做為窗框的牛奶泡泡糖和咖啡棉花糖都拆下，裝飾在Q身上，這讓Q的火車頭看起來更綿綿軟軟。不過，Bond最喜歡的當然是杯子蛋糕散發的伯爵茶香，有一次Bond告訴Q那是他唯一願意吃的甜食口味，Q聽得很開心，因為Q也最喜歡伯爵茶的味道。

　　「你想去嗎？」Q聽出了Bond的意思。

　　Bond露出笑容，將棉花糖的角度調整好，確定新裝飾和Q很合搭，然後整整袖口：「如果我說是呢？」

　　新站包括了驢耳朵國王的城堡，還有萵苣姑娘的高塔。

　　「我們一起去。」Q說，他覺得，他應該和Bond把所有地方都走過一遍。

　　「那就走吧。」Bond往前行了兩步，然後回頭等他。火車熄火之後要再發動會花一點點時間，Bond一點不耐煩也沒有，「要跟上啊，跟在我後面。」

　　「嗯！」

 

* * *

 

　　 **小火車** ，大概就是類似這種概念，但Q這輛是用伯爵茶口味的杯子蛋糕做成的XDDD  
　　  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第1則到第5則的備註整理：fragmentsofthem.weebly.com/001-005.html


	6. 整點的鐘聲

　　鐘塔敲響的時候，Q忽然一骨碌的跌到鏡子裡去，幸好Bond拉住了他，但在被拉回來之前Q還是見到了神奇的左右相反的鏡中世界。那就像是跌到水池裡的感覺，上半身在裡面、下半身還在外頭，只是Q不覺得溺水，等被Bond重新拉回鏡子外，眼睛所看到的景象就都恢復正常了。

　　「我跟你說！所有東西看起來都好像一樣又好像不一樣！還有你在裡頭是左撇子呢！」

　　「因為鏡子左右相反，這很自然，Cute。」

　　愛麗絲的貓也在鏡子裡，聽說愛麗絲會到鏡子裡去就是為了尋找她的貓咪，最後和鏡子裡的王后下了一盤西洋棋。

　　Q覺得如果他也去找王后下棋，說不定能贏，他的棋藝不錯。

　　「你可以找其他人做為對手。」但是Bond不同意，Bond介紹國王的裁縫、誘拐皮諾丘的狐狸與貓、以及阿里巴巴給Q，他們都是聰明狡猾的對手，Bond覺得如果要下棋這樣很足夠了。

　　但是Q不滿足，下一個整點鐘塔又敲響了，Q故意站得離交誼廳的大鏡子很近很近，所以他又跌進去一次。

　　這次Bond為了把他抓回來最後也跟著跌了進去，他們一起翻滾在鏡中屋的壁爐附近，一跨過鏡子，Q從原本的小惡魔角紅松鼠變成了皮諾丘。

　　「你為什麼非得故意到這裡來不可？」Bond嘆口氣詢問他。

　　「我沒有，這是意外！」Q回答，然後Q的鼻子就變長了。

　　結果這明顯逗樂Bond，以至於Bond懶得跟他計較，只是要求Q好好的跟著自己。鏡子裡的世界與冬天無緣，他們一起來到田野上見到了紅王后，跟奇怪的雙胞胎兄弟問安，在火車上遇到有著長鬍子的老山羊，替獅子和獨角獸切蛋糕，滑著以針為槳的小船到一間店裡買雞蛋，然後遇到了蛋頭人先生。

　　「您好，蛋頭人先生。」Q怯生生的說，他第一次看到這麼大的一顆雞蛋，而且蛋頭人先生的臉很大很大，面對那麼大的一張臉總是讓人有些失去勇氣。

　　「你好。」Bond也打了招呼，說不上畢恭畢敬，不過話又說回來，Bond打招呼的時候通常也不會太謹慎。

　　「你好，Q先生。」蛋頭人坐在牆頭上沉思，好像並不在意他們兩個，「還有Bond先生。我沒有想到會在這裡遇見兩位。」

　　「我們不小心掉進來了。」Q回答，但是當他一這麼說，鼻子就長長了兩公分。Bond因此偷偷笑了兩聲。

　　「你這鼻子還真特別。」蛋頭人先生注意到了這神奇的一幕：「讓我想起彼得潘的永無樹，他有一棵就算被鋸斷也會在第二天長回來的樹幹，他用那截樹幹當桌子和他的小伙伴們喝下午茶。」

　　「不，我並不喜歡這『特別』的鼻子。」Q氣惱的說，順便瞪了Bond一眼，然後氣呼呼的走開了。

　　Bond只好跟上去，雙手插在口袋裡看起來很輕鬆，沒有任何一點要針對剛才的偷笑道歉的意思。

　　「Cute，」他叫住他：「你到底為什麼想到鏡子裡面來？」

　　「我來找蛋頭人先生。」Q隨口回答，然後他的鼻子又長長了。

　　「你說謊。為什麼？」

　　「我沒有說謊。」鼻子又長了一點。

　　「Cute……」

　　「我就說我沒有說──」

　　Bond及時摀住Q的嘴巴，另一隻手在唇前比了個「噓」的手勢，「再說那句話鼻子會變得更長，Cute。」

　　「那又怎樣。」

　　「那樣我不方便吻你。」

　　「……你可以親其他地方。」

　　然後他們眼睜睜看著兩隻小鳥飛過來，停在Q的鼻子上，兩個人都對此愣了半晌，Q才反應過來，惱羞的把小鳥給揮趕走。

　　「我想鼻子還是別繼續變長比較好？」

　　他們經過小鹿休息的森林，走在前面的Q才緩緩的在空地上停下來。

　　「我聽白雪公主說有一種精靈住在鏡子裡。」

　　「……你說的是鏡魔嗎？」

　　「應該吧？白雪公主說，這種精靈可以回答世界上的任何問題。」

　　「它可以，它無所不知。」Bond點點頭：「但是鏡魔不在鏡中世界，事實上你應該要做的是去找到跳著燒燙舞鞋的壞王后。」

　　「這樣子啊……」Q有點苦惱的抓了抓頭，原來他根本搞錯了。

　　「你想要問鏡魔什麼問題？」

　　Q望著Bond，好像打算說什麼，但一看到自己已經很長的鼻子就又閉上嘴巴，思考了一會兒後才再開口：「我想要問它，我是誰。」

　　Bond皺起了眉頭：「你就是Q。」

　　「我知道我是Q，但我好像也不是Q。」

　　「你為什麼這麼覺得？」

　　「我每天都長得不一樣，Bond，」Q告訴他：「但你每天都是同一個樣子。」

　　「就算你不一樣，你也都是Q。我每天都一次次認出你，沒有困難，因為外表不是最重要的，喜歡一個人不是因為長相。」

　　Q想了一下，身體親近Bond。「但為什麼只有我天天不一樣呢？」

　　「因為只有這樣，你才可以在每一個故事裡成為主角。」

　　Bond手臂圈環著Q，將Q困在懷裡。全身都是木頭的Q沒有什麼彈性，身體直接靠在Bond的肌肉上，看起來姿勢有點僵硬。

　　然後Bond親吻他，避開已經很長了的鼻子。這一點也不妨礙Bond將舌頭伸進他嘴裡，Bond在這方面向來是專業的。

　　等到再睜開眼睛，Q發現他和Bond已經回到鏡子外面，兩個人就站在交誼廳的大鏡子前，鐘塔又敲響了，那是下一個整點，而他成為了小王子。

　　Q想，人家說，在童話故事裡接吻就會有奇妙的事情發生，真是屢試不爽。

 

* * *

 

　　 **惡魔角紅松鼠**  
　　

　　 **皮諾丘** ～（貼這張當然是因為這張比較Q版可愛XD）  
　　

　　 **小王子** （我偏愛的版本的插圖）  
　　


	7. 圖書館窗邊

　　Q整個早上都在圖書館裡泡著，被前後左右驚人的書堆給淹沒。Bond發誓，梳洗過後就到處尋找Q的足跡，但一直到近午才終於發現Q人就在明明至少經過了十多次的，圖書館某一個不算隱蔽的角落。

　　一般來說，Bond總能在早餐之前完成尋找Q的工作，然後會花整天的時間和Q一起行動。雖然Q每天的模樣總是不太一樣，活動範圍倒是挺有地域侷限性以至於Bond不會找得太頭痛──實驗室、宿舍、圖書館。是的，圖書館，Bond知道Q很常泡在圖書館裡，所以他在閱覽室裡來回逡巡了起碼十趟，他只是沒想到今天的Q變成了一只矮矮的小茶杯，非常的矮，大概和義式濃縮咖啡杯差不了多少，並且身邊擺滿了能夠把壯如泰山的身材也完全掩蓋住的書山。

　　所以說，你要怎麼及時發現靠窗附近驚人的書山後方，有一只長著兩隻眼睛還戴著黑框眼鏡的小茶杯呢？

　　「原來你在這裡。」Bond不由自主的鬆口氣，拉開旁邊的椅子坐下。Q並不需要椅子，他今天的形體實在太迷你了，所以基本上是站在書桌上面看書的，順帶一提似乎他今天看書的速度就和他其他時候一樣又快又有效率。

　　「早安，Bond。」Q跟他打招呼，但是視線並沒有從書頁上離開，他的這句招呼讓Bond有些警覺──現在早就不是該說早安的時候了，於是又經驗豐富的起身到學院餐廳外帶一杯伯爵紅茶與一份英式瑪芬。

　　「你絕對還沒有吃過任何東西。」

　　Bond用著篤定的語氣陳述，不是設問句也不是疑問句，就只是個陳述，然後將外帶的伯爵紅茶吹涼之後一點一點的倒在Q的頭上。Q今天是個茶杯，別忘了，這意味著他本身就是最好的喝茶器具。Bond眼睜睜看著那些倒進Q身上的紅茶液像是進入無底洞般被逐漸吸收，於是接著再倒了一點。真人性化，Bond想。

　　但是到了瑪芬的時候Bond就苦惱了，他不知道如果把蛋糕也撕成小片丟到杯子裡Q能不能消化，畢竟身為一名接受正統英國禮儀教養的紳士，Bond可是從未做過用茶杯吃蛋糕這種不合規矩的事情，他猜想Q或許也沒有？

　　「Q你……」Bond試著打斷Q的閱讀，稍微問出一個答案。但事實上，根據經驗，從閱讀中干擾Q的注意力並不是一件簡單的任務，雖然沒有到像要把仙度麗拉的姐姐們的腳塞進玻璃鞋裡那麼困難，但大概也必須具備叫醒荊棘中的睡美人這樣不屈不撓的精神才行。

　　於是Bond決定就做實驗吧。他剝掉瑪芬蛋糕外面的烘焙包裝，湊到Q嘴前，小小的杯子先是本能的聞到了香味，鼻子嗅嗅聞聞，張口往前咬了一口，嚼嚼嚼。

　　Bond知道該怎麼做了。他餵著Q，幾口瑪芬、一些伯爵茶，直到Q通通解決完畢，最後一口瑪芬還癢癢的咬在Bond的手指上。

　　末了，Bond把黏黏的手指放到嘴巴裡舔了一下。

　　Q已經查到足夠的資料，旁邊的筆記本上密密麻麻紀錄著詳細的魔法陣，可以做為博士論文的序章了。

　　「你說得對。」Bond心情很好，「你在喝下第一口紅茶之前所做的破壞，的確多於我一年的外勤成果。」

　　Q抬起頭來，一臉不明所以的看著Bond。

 

* * *

 

　　應該大家都猜到了，Q變成的 **小茶杯** 。  
　　  
　　寫到這篇時沒了點子，YSBing說，圖書館的場景讓她想到美女與野獸的圖書館，所以我想說，那Q就當個小茶杯吧！XD


	8. 素描簿

　　今天的Q是跟拇指姑娘求婚的鼴鼠先生，而Bond從一大早找到他以後就開始心神不寧。

　　「怎麼了呢？」Q問，一邊在素描本上用炭筆畫畫。鼴鼠的視力其實非常差，Bond懷疑著為什麼Q知道在正確的地方下筆，一開始Bond雖然不是很能看出他在勾畫著什麼，但是十幾分鐘之後情況就不同了，任憑是眼睛最不好的樹洞底下的巫婆，都能認出Q正畫著拇指姑娘的肖像畫。

　　「你很喜歡她？」

　　「嗯？拇指姑娘嗎？」Q點點頭：「大家都喜歡她，拇指姑娘是一名善良的好女孩。」

　　「不是那種喜歡。」Bond坐到Q的旁邊，小小的鼴鼠身高不太夠，Bond連同素描本把他一起抱到腿上：「我是說戀人的喜歡。你會向她求婚？」

　　「或許吧？但我並沒有像戀人那樣的喜歡她，不過，童話故事總是要完成的。」

　　「如果你不喜歡她，那就別向她開口。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「我不希望你這麼做。」

　　「可是，不管我有沒有求婚，拇指姑娘都會嫁給花精靈的王子。」Q不懂：「所以我怎麼做又有什麼關係呢？」

　　「有關係，對我來說有關係。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「我會忌妒。」Bond回答，儘管對著一隻鼴鼠說忌妒是一件很奇怪的事情，但事實是Bond的確在吃著一隻西鼴屬的鼴鼠的醋。

　　Q停下了畫畫的動作，從Bond的腿上跳下來，屬於鼴鼠的大大的手掌分別抓著畫筆和素描本，垂在身體兩側，頭低得很低，Bond看不太到他的眼睛的位置或表情。

　　「我昨天看到你和瑪麗以及她的小羊走在一起。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「上一次也跟獨角魔女的女兒聊天。還有上一次，幫天鵝公主趕跑了老鷹。或者跟小鹿王子的妹妹討論課業。」

　　Bond好像聽懂了。「你不喜歡？」

　　「我不是那麼討厭，只要你不要看起來非常開心的樣子的話。」

　　「我懂了，我答應你，跟你在一起時我會是最開心的，無論是表現或者實際上，好嗎？」

　　「嗯，好。」Q和Bond和好了，將素描本上畫著拇指姑娘的那一頁撕下來，其他的則是遞給Bond。

　　Bond一頁一頁的翻，素描本的其他頁數，每一頁都畫著滿滿的不同的他。

 

* * *

 

　　想像中的 **小鼴鼠** 是像這樣子的。怎麼找都找不到比較漂亮的圖片，也難怪拇指姑娘不想嫁了～不過，Bond不嫌棄就好！（p.s.其實我一直都覺得拇指姑娘就是一個有公主病的嬌嬌女孩，嫁給鼴鼠這種忠厚老實又有地產肯負責任的男人不好嗎？為什麼以貌取人XDDD）  
　　


	9. 碎花窗簾

　　Q一覺醒來，發現自己變成了小紅帽，對他來說這真是太討人厭了，畢竟他一點也不想成為大野狼肚子裡的點心、或者以森林裡貪玩的小孩的形象在故事裡出場。更不用說，其他姑娘們以摘不下來的紅斗篷為理由，堅持Q現在也是她們之中的一員，而把他宿舍房間的窗簾換成了薄荷綠色的小碎花。

　　好吧，某方面來說，熱心的姑娘們的確顧慮到他的性別所以不是換上泡泡糖的粉紅色，但是Q認為在「薄荷綠比粉紅色好多了」這個判斷成立之前，不是應該要先對於「把男孩子的窗簾換成碎花圖樣」表示質疑才對嗎？

　　結果沒想到，以為就算全世界都故意唱反調、也至少會幫著自己的Bond膽敢對此幸災樂禍，甚至大大讚賞挑選窗簾花樣的品味一番。Bond的舉動讓灰姑娘、金球公主、白雪公主等一票人相當自信自己做對了選擇，這無疑是助紂為虐。

　　Q和Bond生起悶氣，一生就是整整一天，任憑Bond怎麼哄Q也堅持立場。不知道是不是因為這樣，到了新的一天天亮時，Q就發現自己變成了一隻小刺蝟，這樣一來，只要他想他可以把刺都豎起來，Bond就算只是想要把他抱在手心裡也會感覺疼痛。

　　他躲在教室的最邊角，不想被Bond找到。台上的教授在講解魔藥學，Q最好的科目之一，就算不專心聽課也能夠應付老師的突擊提問，從一開始Q就不覺得記得讓白雪公主假死的毒蘋果、或讓愛麗絲長大變小的蛋糕果汁的主要成份是一件奇怪的事，就像Q能夠說出小男孩是由青蛙、蝸牛、和狗尾巴組成的一樣，他以為這對任何人來說都是常識，但Bond顯然以令人不可置信的無知對這些一無所知。

　　「如果小男孩的組合成份這麼奇怪，那小女孩呢？」

　　「還用說，所有人都知道，當然是糖、香料、和美好的東西。」

　　Bond呵呵呵的笑了，Q有一種自己被瞧不起的感覺，要知道他可是這方面的權威，權威明明是不容質疑的。

　　上完魔藥學的課程之後Q就一溜煙的跑掉，不給Bond留下打招呼的機會，不過他都忘了，Bond無論是迷惑課程（魔女們的必修課）或者闖空門的技巧（小矮人們的絕學）都表現的出奇得好，所以James Bond當然可能經過舍監允許，自己家似的打開了Q上鎖了的宿舍的門。

　　「你聽過一個故事嗎？」剛走進來，Bond就問了一句，一點也不客氣，沒有任何自己應該要為了助紂為虐道歉的自覺。好吧，如果Bond會對於捉弄別人道歉，那大概Bond也就不是Bond了：「關於有個孩子聲稱他能畫出一個沒人看過的怪物。」

　　Q沒好氣的跳到窗台上，哼哼哼的瞪著Bond，窗戶是房間裡離門口最遠的位子，這是屬於Q的小小抗議，而且，在窗台上他才有辦法跟Bond「平視」。

　　「然後呢？」

　　「他將那個怪物畫在紙上，拿去給老師見證，但老師看了一眼告訴他，『我見過這種怪物』。孩子不服也不信，要老師證明給他看。」Bond頓了頓，「老師說，這怪物的眼睛是鷹、身體是獅、尾巴是馬、四肢是豹、蹄是駱駝、嘴是鴞，這樣的怪物他當然看過。」

　　Q沉默了，他聽過這個故事，這故事要表達的意思是：想像力建立在經驗之上。人沒有辦法想像出沒看過的東西。

　　「所以你想要告訴我什麼？」

　　「為什麼要那麼討厭它？」Bond走近Q，來到裝飾著碎花窗簾的窗戶邊。因著兩人的距離拉近，Q再一次必須抬頭仰視這名男人。

　　一陣風從外吹向裡頭，窗簾布翻飛，在Q的頭頂形成清爽的波浪。說真的，碎花窗簾給人的感覺頗夏天，而窗外明明是一片雪景。

　　「討厭什麼？」

　　「碎花窗簾。」

　　「為什麼不？你才莫名其妙，為什麼要說這窗簾選得很好！」

　　「因為它的確選得很好。或者我是為了它的出現而開心。」

　　「但我一點也不想它出現在我房間裡呀。」

　　「有什麼不好呢？」

　　Q彆扭了，怎麼會好？怎麼看都不好！Q氣呼呼的想。

　　但是Bond總是我行我素──或者至少在這一秒Q的理解裡，Bond對於Q的房間使用碎花窗簾的品味，的確是我行我素。

　　直到Bond告訴他：「Cute，無論你身邊出現什麼，都不是憑空出現。你不會想像出你沒見過的東西。」

　　其實Q聽不懂Bond在說什麼。

　　風停了，小刺蝟蹲在窗櫺上，碎花窗簾輕輕的垂落，他有半邊的身體都被窗簾給覆蓋著。

　　所以Q注意到，窗簾上覆著一層淡淡的氣味，不難聞，但也說不上親切，就像是那種環境講究的地方會使用的消毒藥水的氣味。是在哪裡呢？

　　「所以我見過這片窗簾？」

　　「嗯，天天。」

　　「那麼，哪裡？」

　　Bond並不是馬上就回答Q的這一道問題。Bond遲疑了一下。

　　「事實上，算是在我這吧。」

　　「天天？」

　　「或者也可以算得上在你身邊。」

　　Bond的話真難懂，Q心想。為什麼會在他那又在自己這呢？所以究竟是在哪裡？

　　「這窗簾在童話裡有什麼意義嗎？」

　　「沒有意義，在任何地方都沒有意義，它只是剛好天天都待在那而已。但它並不是憑空出現在這裡的。」Bond邊說，邊撈起垂在Q身上的窗簾布，好讓Q露出頭來。

　　然後Bond朝Q伸出手掌。

　　「所以，過來我這裡吧，Q，別躲著我。」

　　Q歪著腦袋，不明白為什麼Bond用了一個「所以」，這又是在所以什麼呢？

　　好吧，總之，Bond看起來是真心喜歡碎花窗簾的存在。儘管這讓Q覺得很怪，但他也不是不能妥協。就像紅心王后就是愛吃餡餅、或者瘋帽商喜歡用懷錶攪拌鮮奶油紅茶，周遭的人們或多或少都有些怪僻。

　　他看了看前方，Bond的手掌與窗櫺之間有著距離與高度落差，但Q不覺得這樣的落差有什麼問題。

　　Q抓了抓臉頰，抖抖身體，輕盈的朝Bond的掌心跳過去。

 

* * *

 

　　一直想要寫的可愛的 **小刺蝟** ～  
  
　　


	10. 時間迴圈

　　那一天的故事是三隻小豬。Q無疑是最聰明的那隻，住在磚造的房子裡，勤奮的幹著自己的活。他拿著建築藍圖，用鉛筆和標準直尺計算各種物理公式，計算爐火的強度、沸水的度數、煙囪的寬度、大野狼自由落體的速度。他計算著這一切，用精準的預測把即將發生的都變成了可以觀測的量表，就像他製作著彈道分析報告時一樣詳實。

　　但是大野狼並沒有來。另外兩個用稻草和木板建造房子的兄弟也沒有過來。

　　「為什麼呢？是不是哪裡出錯了呢？」

　　當Q咬著筆桿、腦袋左搖又晃的煩惱時，從早上就一直陪著他的Bond便一遍一遍的順著他粉嫩色的毫毛。因為Q身為一隻小小的茶杯迷你寵物豬，James Bond一隻手掌幾乎就能掌握住全部的他。

　　「並不是你計算好一切，這個世界就會按照你所想的運作，就算你計算得再好都可能存在誤差，Cute。」

　　「嗯……這我是知道。」

　　「你只是知道，但並沒有當一回事，這樣不好。」Bond輕聲說著，語氣像是在勸慰，但並不強迫，又更像平鋪直述，不過又比平鋪直述多帶了點哀怨。這種心情在Jaems Bond身上出現，總令人感覺有些奇怪。

　　「為什麼呢？會哪裡不好？」

　　「當事情不按著預想發展時，你就會失去應變能力。」

　　後來Q和Bond一起找出三隻小豬的故事沒有按照劇本進行的原因：瘋帽商興致高昂的開了下午茶會，把正上演追逐大戰的大野狼和兩隻小豬一起邀請過去，結果因為瘋帽商所獲得的詛咒，茶桌上的時間困在下午六點，他們無法結束茶宴。

　　就像長不大的彼得潘，就像長睡不醒的睡美人，瘋帽商總是被困在時間的輪迴裡無法掙脫。但是魔法都是可以被破解的，魔法不是絕對，魔法是一種相對誠實的概念，必須遵從嚴格的質能守恆，不可能無限上綱。

　　Bond完全同意Q的這個看法，甚至可以說是真心喜歡這樣的看法。在其他的世界裡，並不是善有善報、惡有惡報，也並不是犧牲什麼的同時一定能獲得等量的什麼，在如此前提之下，一個魔法橫行的世界倒是顯得公正又信服力十足的多。

　　瘋帽商的茶會持續，Q被Bond抱在手心裡，然後迷路的愛麗絲穿著招牌的藍色長裙與白色圍裙走了進來，這意味著屬於瘋帽商的時間齒輪或許將要重新開始運作了。

　　那個不屬於紅心王后的國度的子民，來自於夢境之外的境外之民，身上帶著破除紅心王后的詛咒的唯一一把鑰匙。

　　「你有沒有可能也是另一把鑰匙呢？」Q窩在Bond的手掌中，探出粉嫩嫩的豬鼻子，蹭了蹭Bond手掌的槍繭。「你一直都不屬於任何一個童話故事裡的人物。」

　　Bond發出一聲哧笑。「James Alice Bond？」

　　Q哼了哼。

　　Bond沒有再回答，只是一遍一遍順著Q的毫毛。

　　既然如此，鑰匙能夠破除的，又是哪樣的一則詛咒？

 

* * *

　　Q在這裡的 **茶杯迷你寵物豬** ，是指teacup pet pig。  
　　  
　　  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第6則到第10則的備註整理：fragmentsofthem.weebly.com/006-010.html


	11. 期中週

　　一天早上Bond睡得很不安穩，一直覺得哪裡癢癢的，當他張開眼睛時，他發現自己全身上下都被細細的繩索給綑綁住了。但是繩子實在太細，就像蜘蛛絲一樣，一扯就斷。一大堆身高還不到他食指長的小人兒圍繞著他又叫又跳，手裡拿著對他來說軟趴趴的弓箭，瞄準他身體各部位射擊，感覺有點像被棉花棒戳到。重點是，每一個小人兒都長得一模一樣──他們的外表看起來都是小小的Q。  
  
　　「這是怎麼回事？Cute。」  
  
　　「你是大壞蛋，你這個大笨蛋！」為首的那一個跳上Bond的胸膛，一路踏步直到攀上Bond的鼻子，從腰際配戴的刀鞘裡抽出軍刀，直挺挺的把刀尖對準Bond。  
  
　　簡直是根火柴棒。  
  
　　Bond努力回想著自己到底做了什麼事情以至於讓Q這樣責罵，但腦袋裡毫無頭緒。老實說，小人版的Q看起來實在太嬌小了，他都不確定自己如果稍微搖一下頭，Q會不會就重心不穩咚隆滾下去。  
  
　　「你要告訴我這到底是怎麼了嗎？今天是小人國的故事？」  
  
　　雖然小人國的士兵總共有幾十個都圍繞在自己身邊，而且每一個的長相都和Q一模一樣（而且有好幾隻頭上的帽子都戴不住，要掉不掉的），但看在只有眼前的這個最怒氣沖沖的份上，Bond認為眼前的士兵才是真正的Q的本體。  
  
　　「你還問──你昨天晚上為什麼要打亂我的紅茶配方！」  
  
　　Bond腦袋轉了轉，回憶著「昨天晚上」這個確切的時間點自己到底做了什麼，然後腦袋裡開始有了一些片段的畫面。上了一整天的課，悶得要死的James Bond本來想要帶Q到巨人的庭院走走，或者去森林深處小拇指的長靴屋作客。但Q說想吃炸魚薯條，而且晚餐非得吃炸魚薯條不可。這讓Bond只好改變計畫，整個傍晚都在學校裡跑腿，從這到那，到處尋找可能販賣炸魚薯條的地方。要知道，如果Q想吃其他東西，像是紅心王后的可口餡餅，或者三隻熊煮的玉米湯，在童話世界裡想必Bond都能夠輕鬆的弄到手。但是如果Q說的是炸魚薯條，Bond可就頭痛了，最後還是他展現了個人魅力，才說服千皮獸女孩用國王的廚房替他弄了一籃，還得小心翼翼避開小美人魚與六個姊姊，別讓她們看到如此殘忍的畫面。  
  
　　但是好不容易帶著炸魚薯條回去找Q，Bond卻發現Q並不在自己的宿舍裡。  
  
　　也不在中庭、不在教室、不在迴廊間，Bond最後是在Q的實驗室裡找到正在朝鍋子裡扔紅蘿蔔、芝麻粒和金紡錘的他（以小熊維尼裡Eeyore的裝扮，是的，屁股上有個鈕釦別上去的長尾巴，附蝴蝶結），大概是忽然想到某種魔法配方所以又全心全意的投入新一輪實驗了吧。  
  
　　這種事情不是第一次，照理說James Bond也沒有這麼小心眼，雖然被放鴿子的確有點討厭──但總歸來講Bond也從沒少放其他女人鴿子。這叫一報還一報。  
  
　　於是Bond認命的坐在助手席上，像個奶媽一樣一口一口把炸魚薯條往Q的嘴裡餵，還要動不動就提醒燙口、吹過之後才遞過去，而Q從頭到尾都把注意力放在自己的實驗上。事實上，Q連正眼都沒有瞧Bond一眼。  
  
　　但Q的實驗很成功，他小心翼翼熄滅鍋釜底下的大火，繼續攪拌直到湯水冷卻，吃掉Bond手指遞過來的最後一塊炸魚塊，舔了舔嘴邊的屑屑，甩著Eeyore的長尾巴從撐高他身體的小椅子跳到地板上。  
  
　　Q愉快的哼著歌，通常Eeyore不會心情這麼好的。  
  
　　「這一鍋是什麼？」Bond詢問。  
  
　　「格列佛教授出的作業，明天就要交了，你不是也有修他的課程嗎？」  
  
　　好像有點印象，但James Bond的絕招是讓其他同學（並且限定女性）自願替他攬上課業，更何況James Bond向來不喜歡比他更會吹牛的男人。總之，在種種份上，Bond覺得如斯小事實在不怎麼重要，反正忙了半天，Q終於結束實驗，這表示如果他們現在願意到外面走走，時間還不算遲，阿拉丁與茉莉剛剛乘著飛毯夜遊，十二名公主們位於地下王宮的舞會也正要開始而已。  
  
　　可是Q跳上了另一張小矮凳，推開原本他的身高所搆不到的櫥櫃最上面的玻璃窗，拿下一罐古怪的藥材和其他瓶瓶罐罐的實驗器材。  
  
　　「不行，這週很忙，接著要準備萵苣女巫的課題。」  
  
　　那是植物學，Bond最沒興趣的科學之一。  
  
　　於是Bond只好嘗試動用他最引以為傲的魅力，表現出融合失望與難過，而且會引起旁人惻隱之心卻又同時能夠保持形象，這種高難度的裝可憐表情。  
  
　　「我以為我們今晚可以到外面散步的，今天是滿月。」  
  
　　回應於此，是Q狀似深思了兩秒以後，脫口而出的一句理所當然的回應。  
  
　　「那你幫我泡杯紅茶吧！」  
  
　　Bond那一瞬間垮了嘴角。對於Q的遲鈍，以及認為「幫忙泡茶」可以彌補想要散步的想法感到不諒解。Q已經轉頭把注意力都埋向新的一起實驗，連稍微注意Bond的反應都沒有，而金髮男人的視線則投向了Q剛剛調配好的那一大鍋湯頭。他怨氣積胸，所以心裡有了個主意。

 

 

* * *

 

　　 **小人國** ，其實我心裡想像的畫面是小錫兵，一堆長得一模一樣的小錫兵團團把巨人Bond給圍繞住。  
　　我小時候自己有一整組（當然沒有一隻斷腿），裝在馬口鐵盒裡匡啷匡啷的，後來再大一點就都是玩樂高小人了～

　　

　　可愛的 **Eeyore** ～  
　　雖然Eeyore總是愁眉苦臉的，但他是小熊維尼裡我最喜歡的角色。  
　　然後，我特別喜歡這種娃娃版了的畫法！XD

　　


	12. 情書

　　當Q是一隻貓頭鷹寶寶的時候，毫無疑問，他必須按照規定幫忙送信。連三歲小孩都知道貓頭鷹是童話故事裡最可靠的信使，所以Q責無旁貸，但是這項天經地義的責任最開始大大苦惱了他。

　　除了他的個頭太小、頭髮太毛會干擾工作之外，還有另一個更重要的理由。「身為一頭貓頭鷹並不是能夠飛翔的保證。」Q說，聲音很洩氣。如果不用飛行的方式穿越女巫的針葉森林和巨人的石窟，天鵝湖以及老鼠肆虐的小鎮，他要怎麼只靠短短的雙腿及時把信件送到收信人手裡呢？

　　「別擔心，擁有翅膀也不是做好這個工作唯一的條件。」Bond回答他。他們再次向芭芭雅加商借石臼，然後乘著石臼飛向了天際。在晴空萬里的牧羊女的草原上，Bond懶洋洋的躺在草地上曬太陽休息，至於Q，則是睜著圓鼓鼓的大眼睛，趴在散落一地的信件當中研究每一個收件人地址。他將郵件、包裹按照鄰近的地區分類，當然也有輕重緩急之別，得出結論之後、渾身毛茸茸的拍打著翅膀，跳到Bond的肩膀上。「我們出發吧！」

　　Bond幫著他把分類完畢、裝得鼓鼓的郵差包搬到石臼上放好，他們一起往南飛。

　　Q制定了最有效率的送信順序，不漏掉任何一個必須經過的信箱又幾乎不用繞路，而Bond只要負責控制石臼就可以了──拿著掃把的Bond沒有對Q提出疑問，好像早就知道Q有能力這麼做，Q總覺得這種相處模式令人萬分熟悉。

　　他們把牧鵝姑娘報平安的親筆信交到母親手中、將兔子準備給烏龜的賽跑請帖送到烏龜的家、把國王的裁縫特地訂製的「聰明人布料」送進宮廷裡、還有最重要的，幫忙一大堆的王子們將情書送到正確的公主面前。

　　艾力克的要交給愛麗兒，阿拉丁的屬於茉莉，彼得潘和溫妮這麼多年依然通著信，偷偷說，驢耳朵國王最近在和天鵝公主談戀愛──剛剛好他們的身體都有一部分屬於動物。

　　任何人都喜歡收信，Q也喜歡，能夠面對面的看到收件者臉上開心的表情，Q覺得雖然飛高高很可怕但是也可以稍微忍受了。他絕對不會承認還有另一個能夠忍受的原因，是Bond一直都讓他掛在Bond的領口處。

　　不過，那些還沒有固定追求者的女孩們，就會對於收件感覺非常頭痛了。

　　以豌豆公主來說，至少Q手上就有：阿里巴巴、畫眉嘴國王、藍鬍子、以及七名烏鴉王子的情書，這些信件通通都填上了豌豆公主的住址，這意味著至少有十個人在追求她。其他也有幾位公主有著一樣的苦惱，當Q一口氣把滿滿的一疊信件都交給同一名女孩時，女孩總是忍不住的嘆氣，追求者從來就不是越多越好。

　　而受歡迎的女孩子們當中，只有一位免受了每天的情書轟炸，那個人就是睡美人。金髮碧眼美麗的奧羅菈居住在由玫瑰保護的高塔裡，任何人都無法進去，包括送信的Q。

　　石臼飛到了睡美人沉眠的塔端，事實上，他們可以分辨窗戶的位子，但是玫瑰實在開得太過茂盛，他們沒有辦法飛進去轉交信件。

　　 _一座如玫瑰般紅艷的城市，已經有時間的一半久遠。_

　　「那麼，該怎麼辦呢？」

　　Q咕咕咕了一陣，茫然的叼著最後的幾封信。其他的都送完了，就剩下幾位積極的男性們想要轉交給奧羅菈的信件。老實說，Q不知道如果沒有把信都送達寄件地址會怎麼樣。

　　雖然Q看似十分苦惱，身為司機的Bond倒是維持一貫的悠哉，自顧自的順理Q的羽毛，那些在陽光反射下，從土壤般的深褐色翎毛中呈現湖水藍到孔雀綠變化的美麗羽毛。過了會兒，Bond輕輕挑起眉毛，看著高塔綿延的森林盡頭的遠方。片刻之後，他的手指帶到同樣的方向，為Q解惑：「你看。」

　　是菲利浦王子，經過重重關卡，他來了，騎著白馬來到睡美人的荊棘城堡之前，用那把勇敢無懼的長劍一一斬斷沿路蔓生的荊棘。

　　他們靜靜的從天上見證著。見證王子與荊棘、與龍、與火焰搏鬥，直到王子終結女巫的野心，直到王子迫不及待踏進高塔頂端的小閣樓，那個放了一台紡車的小閣樓。

　　王子見到公主，一吻便足。時間如齒輪般再度流轉。

　　「這是最重要的一個故事，Cute。」

　　睡美人睜開眼睛，濕潤的睫毛在眼瞼上眨動，王子傾身吻去那些淚水。

　　「嗯？為什麼？」Q茫然的回頭詢問Bond，將注意力從高塔的兩人身上帶開。不知道為什麼，見證睡美人與王子迎向幸福結局，竟讓Q有些不愉快。這種情緒很莫名其妙，他又不是反派，也不是瑪琳菲森，Q在心裡告訴自己：你在不開心什麼鬼？

　　Bond並沒有察覺到Q奇怪的情緒。男人寬大的手掌摸上Q纖細的背部羽毛，雖然Q的外表是一頭貓頭鷹，Bond的動作還是傳達了保護與佔有的意圖。

　　就像是他準備強調一件很重要的事情。

　　「記著，Q，這是所有故事裡最重要的一個。」Bond又強調了一次，然後收緊手臂，一點一點的把Q攬進自己懷裡。

　　「這個故事證明了： _愛能喚醒黑暗_ ，Cute。」

 

* * *

 

　　可愛的 **小貓頭鷹** Q～

  
　　

  
　　順帶一提，睡美人是我個人最喜歡的童話故事。  
　　還有就是，這一篇出現了很多迪士尼取的公主王子的名字。這些角色在原版裡通常是沒有名字的XDDD


	13. 真話

　　學校這幾天來了一個小朋友，是那種到不了彼得潘的國度的小朋友，結果這給童話世界裡帶來了不少麻煩：亞力克非常肯定的在公開場合上大聲宣稱，所有的童話故事都是虛構的。  
  
　　這一驚人發言令得童話裡的角色群起喧嘩。鵝媽媽叫呀叫的，小矮人到處奔走，會說話的馬鈴薯從這裡滾到那裡，散播驢耳朵消息的種子們飛呀飛，在各地發芽，並且高唱「童話世界不存在」的歌曲。

  
　　最後亞力克被芭芭雅加抓了起來，踢出這個世界。一定是有哪裡弄錯，別的地方才會把這麼一個大麻煩給放到他們裡頭。然後女巫們騎著掃帚與石臼四散衝出學校，趕往各地安撫與解決災情，以避免一群又一群的侏儒、公主、惡龍、仙女以及大野狼們，以為自己就要消失了而做出傻事。

　　當Bond找到一個人縮在隱蔽角落裡的Q的時候，Q是翹鬍子國王。醒目的翹八字鬍搭配在Q泫然欲泣的臉龐上，頭頂還斜斜的歪著一頂王冠。  
  
　　一看見Bond，Q明顯就忍不住哽咽，小小的房間裡都是Q抽抽搭搭的聲音。  
  
　　「Bond，我是不是會消失？」  
  
　　「不，你當然不會。」  
  
　　「但我們都知道，所有人都知道，只是遺忘了，我們都知道童話故事裡發生的一切都不是真的。」  
  
　　「Cute，亞力克是到不了彼得潘的國度的孩子，那意味著 _他會長大_ ，所以他認為童話世界不存在。」  
  
　　「可是所有人都知道……」Q的啜泣變弱了，這一次，聽起來好像有一點點猶豫。他的語氣就像幾百年前英國人宣稱寶嘉康蒂的家鄉遍地黃金一樣，一開始很肯定，然後萌生懷疑。  
  
　　「或許所有人都知道；但你不一樣。」因為 _他會繼續長大；但你不再_ 。  
  
　　Bond清楚明白著，任何人對這個世界表示懷疑都無所謂，只有Q，只有Q自己懷疑起來的話，故事就會到此為止了。  
  
　　「Cute，你還記得愛麗絲嗎。」  
  
　　Bond的語氣引導Q抬起頭，引導Q望著他。他搔了搔Q的黑髮，覺得Q鼻子下的八字鬍實在可愛，當Q抽泣時八字鬍的兩邊尖端會跟著晃啊晃的，像貓咪的鬍鬚一樣。  
  
　　「愛麗絲，那個在夢裡遇到了最多小夥伴的女孩，我不會忘記她的任何一個冒險。」  
  
　　「那麼你肯定還記得愛麗絲的獨角獸。當愛麗絲第一次在夢裡見到獨角獸時，她很驚訝這個世界上真的有獨角獸。當她這樣告訴獨角獸時，獨角獸也說，牠也以為人類的孩子是傳說中的生物。」  
  
　　「可是這個世界上本來就有人類的孩子啊。」  
  
　　「是的，所以，獨角獸告訴愛麗絲什麼？」  
  
　　Q怎麼可能會漏了那句話，那麼重要的段落。  
　　  
  
　　「 _如果你相信我存在，我就相信你存在。_ 」  
  
　　  
　　Yes，I do。Bond輕聲說。  
  


* * *

　　Q的八字鬍就是最普通的這種～  
　　  
　　關於獨角獸與愛麗絲的對話，那一直是句我非常感動的台詞。  
  
　　另外再次宣傳一下，我後來還是幫這整帖故事寫了長篇備註，目前已經寫好的是[001-005的備註](http://fragmentsofthem.weebly.com/001-005.html)哈哈，有興趣的可以移駕～後續備註也會陸續補上的～


	14. 初徵

　　冬天來得太長了。

　　不相信童話存在的孩子離開這個世界之後，騷亂的情形儘管由於巫婆們的努力而有所抑制，時不時的，Bond還是會目睹某些崩解。

　　好比野獸的書房突然垮去而露出後頭精密排列的數十張電腦螢幕，或者巫婆的萵苣田冷不防下陷而出現槍枝緊密排列的武器庫。Bond望著芭芭雅加帶領其他巫婆們四處修復著，他唯一所能慶幸的就是那些時候Q都剛好不在現場。

　　Bond兀自明白，時間所剩無幾。

　　他在魔藥室裡找到又在搗鼓奇妙實驗的Q，今天的Q是穿新衣的國王，這意味著小小的Q戴著小小的金色王冠，穿著小小的白色內褲，披著小小的猩紅披風，而自以為已經換上最嚴謹的正裝。

　　「Bond！」十分難得的，進行實驗的Q居然還能分心注意到Bond的來訪。他一臉驕傲的把在大釜裡攪拌的大木匙往旁邊一插，站在低低的矮凳上，臉上明顯寫著「快誇讚我的衣著」這幾個大字。

　　「很好看的新衣。」Bond露出微妙的笑容，坦然，但帶著看好戲的神情：「整潔的米白色長袍很搭你的膚色，更不用說用美麗的鴿羽妝點領袖處是十分高明的設計。我也喜歡你胸襟處的打褶，Q，蕾絲很好看。」

　　「我也這麼覺得。」Q得意洋洋的從矮凳上跳下來，跑到Bond面前原地轉了一圈。雖然在Bond的眼裡，不得不說Q除了內褲之外完全是光溜溜的，但好在即使是這樣的Q也讓Bond感覺他是多麼光彩奪目又活力充沛。

　　「這是我為了冬季舞會所準備的禮服。你知道的，就是最盛大的那場舞會，所有的童話角色都會到場，王子與公主們將定情終身。」

　　事實上，Bond並不知道。他在這一刻聽Q說了、腦袋裡才形成各種他「本該知道」的消息，但這並不妨礙他與Q溝通。

　　「是，我聽說了。」冬季很長，非常的長。但是一次冬季只會有一場舞會。對許多必須在舞會上完成必要情節的角色們而言，那是最重要的一天。「那麼，今年的舞會將在什麼時候舉行？」Bond提問，估計著某些計畫。

　　「下星期喔。」Q搖頭晃腦著，又跳回矮凳上，拿起木勺子繼續攪拌大釜裡的魔藥。「下個星期的第一天。公主王子們都陸續收到請帖了，我想你的帖子就放在你房間的書桌上，和我的一起。」

　　下星期嗎，還不算遲，Bond心想。

　　「你會和我一起出席吧？」Q有些不確定的發問，故意沒看Bond。

　　「是，我會。」Bond唇角揚起；這傢伙不管第幾次，邀請他的時候總是不敢看他的眼睛。

　　「喔，那太好了。」這一回，Q的聲音聽起來如釋重負。

　　「但我也有件事要告訴你。」Bond頓了頓，「舞會之後，第二天，我要啟程離開這裡。」

　　「……離開？你要去哪裡？」

　　「我要到山頂上。冰雪的故鄉，冰之女王宮殿的所在地。」

　　「你要到那裡做什麼？Bond。你要去找冰之女王嗎？但是她也會來參加舞會，你不需要到她的宮殿去覲見她。」

　　「不，我不是為了見她一面。」Bond和顏悅色的解釋，抬起腳步走向Q，站到他身邊：「我必須到童話世界的盡頭去。我要去那裡找回某些珍貴的事物。」

　　「……有多珍貴？」

　　「無論是誰都無法並駕齊驅。」

　　Q抬起頭，望向身邊的Bond。他的眼神乾淨純粹，十分理解包容的望進Bond淺藍色的眼眸深處。神奇的是他並不因為Bond的這席話衍生任何不舒服的情緒，他理所當然的接受了Bond的說法，就好像一切都很正常。

　　「你還會回來嗎？」

　　「我希望會；也希望不會。」

　　Bond的回覆不足以稱為答案，其中是什麼意思根本難以摻透。Bond的大掌撫摸著Q的捲髮，然後從髮尾處讓手掌向下滑移，溜過Q的耳垂、後頸，溜到光潔的背上。

　　沒有衣物。沒有人戳破這顯而易見的謊。

　　Bond忽然明白了過來，名叫亞力克的孩子就是對國王說真話的人。而為什麼同一天Q有著一對挺翹的八字鬍，其實當時的Q並不是翹鬍子國王，Q和今天一樣，是穿新衣的國王，那位無能看透現實的穿新衣的國王。

　　只是當時Q的新衣還未縫製完成。

　　

　　那麼，這一回，由誰來戳破包圍著Q的偌大假象？

 

 

* * *

 

  
　　 **穿新衣的國王** ，只不過理所當然我們家的Q比所有沒穿衣服的國王都可愛一萬倍！

　　

　　


	15. 謎語

　　舞會順利在城堡的宴會廳舉行，是Q最喜歡的狂歡節模式。巧克力噴泉與棉花糖山丘遍佈迎賓台階上，彩虹豆子與甜甜圈蓋滿樑柱與舞池，還有會變色的瑪芬鬆餅和愛唱歌的蔓越莓餅乾，以及最重要的糖漿煙火跟四處翻滾的薑餅人。

　　幾乎所有的貴客都準時到場，好比白雪公主與穿紅舞鞋的女孩，野獸王子以及搭乘飛毯到場的阿拉丁，花衣魔笛手吹奏第一曲舞曲，傑克則以金豎琴加入伴奏，甚至藍鬍子伯爵也親臨現場挑選他的下一任新娘。更不用說仙杜麗拉必須嚴守十二點離開、或者穿太陽光澤禮服的公主還得趕回廚房燉湯；她們幾乎是舞會上的第一批賓客。

　　Q果然穿著他透明的新衣出席舞會，身邊是Bond，完美的三件式西裝，這在童話裡簡直是獨樹一幟的打扮。他們慢慢的走進舞廳，因為對於跳舞的興致都不如公主王子們大，所以Bond和Q移步到二樓，從樓台上眺望樓中樓底下的盛況空前。

　　當舞會剛剛開始半個小時，他們看到黑天鵝奧吉莉亞走進城堡大門；海女巫烏蘇拉變成的美麗女孩也帶著蠱惑人心的歌聲吸引住艾力克王子。Q忽然打了個冷顫，在Bond懷裡。雖然他實際上一絲不掛，但因為被包圍在Bond所堅持的他必須穿搭的猩紅色雪貂絨毛長披風之下，他不應該被城堡外的風雪凍成這樣才對。

　　「你在擔心白天鵝與人魚公主？」Bond一針見血的看穿了Q的心思。

　　「齊格弗里德與艾力克都必須擁有足夠的智慧，才能成功迎娶屬於他們的白天鵝與美人魚。」Q說，望向樓台下的黑天鵝與海女巫。黑天鵝的魔法讓她模仿真正的公主奧潔塔到了維妙維肖的地步，而海女巫則利用本就屬於人魚公主的歌聲成功騙過艾力克王子。

　　這個時候，白天鵝還被困在天鵝湖；人魚公主還遠在沙灘上。Q的心急不是毫無道理，他也有著被模仿和被錯認的恐懼。

　　「你應該多相信童話一點；欺瞞與不實從來不是這個世界的價值觀。」

　　「可是還是有悲劇，不是嗎？」

　　「悲劇的精神並非頌揚不幸，Cute。」

　　Bond陪伴著他，見證童話的進行。見證齊格弗里德如何發現真假，以及艾力克如何從咒語中醒悟。分辨真實一直是童話的重要課題，就好比它教導孩子們看清森林小徑旁不懷好意的野狼，以及學會好姑娘與壞姑娘品德上的差異。

　　但Q還是害怕，Bond知道那是為什麼。

　　「記得我告訴過變成青蛙的你的那句話嗎？」

　　Q眨著眼睛，水汪汪的，望著發問的Bond。

　　「我說，因為你是Q，所以我會吻你。無論你變成什麼模樣，或者別人變成你的模樣，我都能夠認出你。」

　　──黑天鵝與海女巫還不至於能夠遮天蔽地。

　　於是Q想起格林兄弟從鄉野間蒐集來的一則謎語：三個美麗的女人都被變成一朵花，生長在田野裡。其中一人已成人妻，所以她在夜裡被允許回到丈夫身邊，但是破曉之前就得趕回夥伴那裡。一天，她告訴她的丈夫：如果你在下午到田裡將我摘回來，便能解除施展在我身上的魔法，而我也能和你長相廝守。她的丈夫依言到田裡去，但問題來了，三朵花長得一模一樣，男人該如何分辨？

　　Q猩紅色的披風和白色的內褲，以及金色的小王冠因為失去支撐而一一掉落在地。披風和內褲只發出了些微的布衣摩擦聲，至於王冠敲擊到地面時可響亮多了。

　　Bond低下身，拾起Q剛剛轉變成的一朵罌粟。淺紅色的花瓣，有著黑色紋路，以及翠綠的莖脈，多麼漂亮的一朵罌粟。

　　那謎語的解答是：唯一沒有露珠的花便是男人的妻子，因為那朵花夜間並不在田裡過。

　　但Bond手上的這一朵，是如此淚眼婆娑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第十一則到第十五則的備註整理：fragmentsofthem.weebly.com/011-015.html


	16. 謊言

　　Bond預定啟程前往冰之女王的城堡的晚上，Q踱步到他房間門前交給他一件長斗篷。是千皮獸的斗篷，Bond知道Q這兩天都在翻找古書，尋找材料，畢竟Q所製作的，是真正耗掉一千種野獸皮毛才能拼製而成的巨大斗篷。

　　比起其他年輕姑娘或公主們奉上的手工圍巾、名貴大衣、皮毛配件，他覺得，這很好，這份遠行前的禮物絕對比什麼都還要好。

　　於是Bond披上Q的禮物，在Q的叮囑下再三確認已將彩虹水槍帶在身上，這才告別學校，義無反顧的上路了。

　　不過，剛剛走到藍鬍子的領地，Bond就聽出Q鬼鬼祟祟跟在後頭的腳步聲。因為這一天，Q是被老鼠繫上鈴鐺的美麗虎斑花貓。

　　Q的虎斑花貓並不趾高氣昂，但他貓步行走的時候依然牽動脖子上的鈴鐺，叮呤叮呤，那種附有節奏感的聲音就像手指在鍵盤上的敲擊，只不過當Bond回頭時鈴鐺的聲響就變得怯怯，Q知道自己被當場抓包了。

　　Bond想，如果能成功掌握Q的足跡，要他永遠當隻灰灰醜醜的小老鼠都沒有關係。

　　

　　「為什麼偷偷跟在我後頭呢，Q？」他的嘴上揶揄著，轉過身，並眼睜睜看著Q在瞬間敏捷地縮到藍鬍子的高塔之後。

　　「……我沒有偷偷，我只是剛好與你同路！」

　　「說謊，你的這句謊言，就像告訴老鼠自己是出門替教子受洗般拙劣。」

　　「我沒有說謊！我、我可沒有偷吃油！」因為激動，Q的虎斑花貓的毛髮都倒豎起來，這讓他變得不像一隻貓，倒更像是可愛的小刺蝟，童話故事裡也到處充滿刺蝟，不是嗎？

　　「有點想念你上次變成皮諾丘。」Bond好笑的望著Q的方向，因為高塔的阻擋，Bond只能看到一部分的Q：「起碼長鼻子讓你變得坦承。」

　　「這跟坦承沒有關係……」

　　「是嗎，那跟什麼有關係？你是否願意明白的承認不想與我分開，所以決定加入我的旅程？」

　　Q答不出來，知道自己的表情一定很狼狽。他將小小的身體弓縮起來，舔了舔爪子。可是他又能怎麼樣呢？畢竟Bond不明白，Q想。

　　啟程前往童話故事的盡頭聽起來像是一項普通的決定，輕輕鬆鬆猶如藍燈的精靈願意實現撫燈者的願望。但，對Q來說，這項決定卻是分水嶺，就像人魚註定不能生存在陸地上，Q和他的同伴們也沒辦法離開童話世界。除非他們願意鼓起人魚公主的勇氣，奉獻出歌聲，犧牲說話的能力，而且儘管如此，所換得的也只是一雙每走一步都猶如踩在玻璃尖上，必須無止盡承受疼痛的不完整的腿。

　　大海再深再大，依然如同一面網，沉重得讓Q喘不過氣。但Bond不明白，Q想，離開水裡的代價太嚴重了。

　　只不過同樣的，Q也不能眼睜睜目送Bond就此離開。Bond可能還會回來，卻也更可能永遠不會。

　　從藍鬍子所居住的高塔後面，Q心不甘、情不願的踱步而出，每走一步，他脖子上的鈴鐺就叮呤作響，直到整個身子都顯露。他的影子、尤其尾巴，在月色下拖得長長的，在夜間的小徑上拉拔，而彼端就是Bond頎長的身形。一陣風吹過，鈴鐺又響了，Q被風勢帶得抬頭往上望，高塔頂端的窗戶邊，飄動著淺綠色的碎花窗簾。

　　他知道，藍鬍子的新娘終有一天會從那扇窗向哥哥們求救。

　　Q不太擅長求救。

　　

　　Q將視線帶回，Bond依然站在那，等著自己跨步過去。Q不知道為什麼的，忽然就嘆了口氣：「Bond，有些謊不是謊，它只是沒有直接的表達出意思。如果這個世界上都只剩下所謂的真話，我們只會彼此敵視仇怨。」

　　Bond看著他，包容的那種看著。「你是想要告訴我過去你對我說謊，有可能不是出於傷害的意思嗎？」

　　「過去？就跟你說我沒有說謊了，過去也沒有！」Q不明所以的堅持著，因為激動脖子搖啊搖。但再回想一下，竟然臉色潮紅，想起有一次他因為頭上長了驢耳朵而不敢踏出房間，結果就謊稱Bond那天有口臭所以不想見Bond的事情。

　　Bond露出微笑，沒有繼續逼問，但也沒有正面回應Q。

　　有些話，確實只能說得上言不由衷，只是讓人際關係更加圓滑。

　　有些話，卻絕對是貨真價實的謊言，而且簡短得只有三個字。

　　

　　── _我很好_ 。

　　

* * *

 

 

　　文中的虎斑貓，我心目中是孟加拉貓的幼貓～  
　　無論如何這篇文就是要堅定的賣可愛才行。  
　　


	17. 兩座城堡

　　他們迷路了。

　　這讓Q覺得如果他能夠像小飛象一樣飛起來，至少他能從天上替Bond探看方向。於是Q順理成章的變成了小飛象，以圓團團的模樣、拍打著大耳朵飛來飛去，替Bond尋找前往冰雪女王宮殿的路。

　　「我什麼都看不到，」目所能及是一片白茫茫，根本望不出東南西北，Q挫折極了。他在天上繞了兩圈，耳朵實在太重，Q累了，他又不敢飛得更高，只好降落然後不開心的窩在Bond的懷抱裡。

　　「沒有關係，別著急。」

　　「但我們迷路了。」

　　「在童話裡這很常見，沒有關係。」

　　Bond順著小飛象的毛，並不是很在意。他比較擔心Q偏冷的體溫，外面太冷了，於是Bond將小飛象整個裹在懷抱裡，用那件千皮獸的大衣包裹著。

　　到了傍晚，他們在一片雨雪紛飛中找到一座城堡。迷路的Bond和Q敲響城堡大門，決定借宿一晚。那天晚上，城堡主人準備厚厚的一百層床墊，並在床墊最底下偷放一顆豌豆，於是Q整晚扭捏都沒有睡好。

　　他搧動大耳朵飛下床榻、邁開步伐，偷偷跑到為Bond所準備的隔壁房間，在那裡，他在Bond規律的呼吸聲中找到安全感，終於睡了場好覺。第二天起床時，Q抽抽鼻子，帶著Bond回到自己房間，找出床墊下的小豌豆。

　　「我比較喜歡花生。」Q哼哼一聲，用長長的鼻子當手把豌豆吃掉了。他知道大象都喜歡花生，所以小飛象一定也喜歡花生。

　　「豌豆或者花生都無所謂。」Bond說，動手替他撫平被弄亂的床墊，然後等待城堡主人過來。

　　無論床墊底下放著豌豆或花生，Q都不是城堡所等待的公主，儘管城堡主人有多麼失望，Q也只是小飛象。儘管小飛象因為豌豆睡得如此不安穩，也不屬於這則故事，小飛象必須離開。

　　

　　中午的時候風雪停了，Bond和Q再度啟程。他們婉拒城堡主人所提供的地圖，因為Bond在沒有風雪的干擾下，能夠判斷出最正確的路——對Bond而言，只要挑選童話奇蹟最少的道路就可以了。

　　當天晚上他們來到野獸的城堡。在這裡每個人都是一種物品，就像變成時鐘的總管、變成燭台的管家、變成衣櫥的女高音、變成茶壺的掌事太太、變成雞毛撢子的女僕。即使他們都是一種物品，也都能在日常裡各司其職。

　　在Bond眼裡，童話世界儼然就是一座更具規模的野獸的城堡，每個人化成一名角色，日常運作得像模像樣。唯一奇怪的是，Bond注意到最近Q並不是每天都會變成童話裡的人物，現在就只有Q想起來時才會改變。

　　當天深夜，因著善良的女孩對野獸的愛，以及野獸學會體諒與付出，城堡所被施予的詛咒解除了。

　　Q開心的和城堡裡的人們一起狂歡慶祝，Bond在旁邊靜靜地看顧著。總有一天，Q的城堡也會有人來解除魔法。

　　而當那一刻到來，Bond希望Q睜開眼睛時，一切靜好。

 

* * *

 

 

　　 **小飛象** Q～  
　　  
　　說實在，小時候有點被失去媽媽的小飛象卡通嚇到，有點童年陰影。  
　　我的童年三大陰影：小飛象、小鹿斑比、螢火蟲之墓。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
　　但還是覺得Q小飛象然後不敢飛高高很可愛～


	18. 小紅帽

　　Q和Bond趕在最後一刻，千鈞一髮從大野狼的嘴下拯救小紅帽。

　　對於戴著紅斗篷的小女孩來說，那只是個如常美好的下午。拎著野餐籃，拜訪老祖母，沒有人深想過，她所看見的祖母已不再是和藹的祖母。

　　起因是嚴寒的冬季。三隻小豬和七隻小羊都躲起來了，森林裡只剩下貪玩的小紅帽。Bond的水槍給了大野狼最致命的一擊，雖然這是童話世界，沒有死亡，但也能讓大野狼動彈不得好幾個星期。

　　「快點回家吧，女孩。」Bond的勸阻不算特別溫柔，畢竟這簡直是所有童話裡Bond最反感的一則。

　　小紅帽飛奔似的逃開，回去找她真正的奶奶，順便告訴放羊的孩子這場離奇的經歷。放羊的孩子則分享給小紅帽，有關於他從小綿羊那聽來，用石頭和針線可以對付大野狼的秘方。

　　只剩下Q和Bond依舊在白雪漫漫的森林裡行走。

　　「如果，如果大野狼要吃掉我，我猜牠得扮演成你的模樣，James。」

　　「為什麼？」Bond停下腳步，轉過身子詢問。不知道為什麼，Q覺得Bond自從救了小紅帽，情緒有變壞的跡象。

　　「嗯——因為我最相信你？」Q試圖回答問題：「如果要讓我上當的話，能讓我放下最多防備的對象只有你吧。」

　　Bond凝視著Q，好像想闡述些更進一步的內容，不過考慮半天還是放棄原本的打算。「但你現在這樣思考了，於是你最防備的對象就是我了。」

　　「也對喔。」Q恍然大悟。

　　「所以你會防備跟我長得一樣的人，卻不會防備身邊其他人。」Bond說。不像假設，更像複述已經發生過的狀況，畢竟Bond使用了過去式。

　　

　　「小紅帽走進外婆家，看見床上外婆的身影。奇怪的是，今天的外婆看起來大了點，黑了點，毛了點。小紅帽並沒有意識到，她所看見的外婆或許已經不是她所以為的善良的外婆。」

　　Bond坐在床邊細細唸著書上的每一個字，唸給躺在床上的人影傾聽。

　　

　　但在故事沒有描寫到的地方，更重要的是，當小紅帽被大野狼吞入肚子裡，卻發現外婆並沒有被吃下肚時，小紅帽除了安心之外更決然選擇切斷與外界的聯繫，就害怕有人為了拯救他（是的，他）而也落入大野狼的饕餮之口。

　　Bond從一開始就注定只能扮演獵狼的獵人。

　　

　　有些謊，只會讓鼻子變長；但有些謊，一失足成千古恨。

　　


	19. 湖泊的精靈

　　如果足夠熟悉童話故事，你就會有機會知道，國王所出的謎題裡公主的頭髮是金銀雙色，圍著篝火跳舞的小矮人名字叫做龍佩爾施迪爾欽，金鵝不能亂摸，一隻眼睛和三隻眼睛的姑娘無法摘下金蘋果的枝枒，取來神鷹的蛋的無禮要求會惹惱神燈精靈，只有正確的咒語能夠讓小鍋子停止煮出甜粥。

　　那麼，你失去的是金斧頭、銀斧頭、還是這把最普通的鐵斧頭呢？

　　在湖畔妖精守護的湖泊邊，Bond遇到了古老的命題。為了對抗忽然跳出來的長鬍子小矮人（他的鬍子長到就像滑稽版本的長髮公主），Bond情急之下弄掉了Q給他的彩虹水槍。水槍原地滾了兩圈，如同金球一般眾目睽睽滾進湖泊裡，殘忍又令人措手不及的消失在Bond和Q面前。Q簡直快要氣炸了，而小矮人趁機溜之大吉，一瞬之間Bond心裡浮現的都是殺去白雪公主的家，將矮人一族遷怒痛揍一頓的計畫。

　　幸好湖畔妖精及時出現，才讓Q大大鬆了口氣，但還是睜著一雙綠眼睛脾氣暴躁的瞪著Bond。接下來Bond只要回答及格就能失而復得，Q用一種如果Bond答錯就再也不跟他好的表情氣鼓鼓的看著他。

　　「不，我失去的從來不是金銀珠寶。我失去的是他的信任，而且我會親自找回來。」

　　Bond卻婉拒湖畔妖精的幫忙，褪去千皮獸的大衣，跳入冬天冰冷的湖水裡。一瞬間，Q目瞪口呆，然後才反應過來Bond的行為有多麼危險，冬季的湖泊從來都不容小覷，冰冷能夠凍住太多東西，當初冰雪女王只是在男孩心臟裡插了一根冰針，就足以讓男孩遺忘他的青梅竹馬。

　　「Bond！」

　　但是James Bond在幾分鐘後從容不迫地從水裡出來，並且接受Q手忙腳亂替他套上千皮獸大衣。為什麼是一千種皮呢？因為是一千個日子。每一個日子都能對應一種羽毛或獸毛，將時光化作毛絮般的光輝是神話最古老的計算方式。

　　三年。自從Bond從蘇格蘭冰冷的沼澤中爬出，一步一步走進教堂，而Q就像個全知全能的上帝在螢幕前閱讀一切時，他們便有了注定性的交集。

　　但童話裡沒有沼澤，所以Q無法記得，就像Q的記憶裡也不存在Bond曾經弄丟的另一把槍，不是水槍。

　　Bond從懷中掏出失而復得的水槍，咧開嘴角笑得很恣意狂妄，就好像撈回一把玩具水槍的功績形同於找回被魔笛手帶走的全鎮的孩子。不，或許Bond是對的，因為對Q來說甚至前者比後者還更令他開心，更讓Bond像個英雄。

　　Q把關於寒冷與冰針的詛咒告訴Bond，責罵Bond往冰凍三尺的湖泊裡跳不知輕重。為了尋回男孩，女孩踏上旅程吃了不少苦頭，而Q說不定沒能擁有如此好運在最終融化Bond心裡的冰針。

　　Bond拍了拍Q的腦袋，以作安撫。他們告別湖畔妖精，繼續踏上前往冰雪宮殿的路。

　　Q從來都沒能明白，心裡藏著冰針的是他，遺忘了過去的人是他。


	20. 跟隨

　　冰雪女王的宮殿永遠是寒冷與孤寂的代名詞，而聖誕老人也還沒回到這個寒冱霜結的國度。若非體驗過夏伏喧鬧，如何明白冬日靜好。正因為風雪連天，孩子們才有機會了解，愛能融化心裡的冰針。

　　Q跟在Bond的身後，急急忙忙追趕著。雪越來越厚，風暴也更為肆虐，這意味著路途比之先前還要崎嶇難行。

　　「慢點、慢一點！」

　　「別著急，你會跟上的。」

　　「不，你走得太快，我會把你跟丟。」Q氣喘吁吁，想起無數的例子。愛麗絲追丟了兔子，姆指姑娘沒跟上蝴蝶，漢賽爾與葛麗特在森林裡失去了回家的路。

　　「遺失」在童話故事裡屢見不鮮。稍一不慎，主角就可能弄丟寶貝，所以無時無刻都必須把至關緊要的對象牢抓在身邊才行。

　　就像國王為了尋回心愛的女兒，而替公主的衣帶縫上有破洞的豆子包，公主深夜被惡犬帶走的行徑也就被豆粒一顆顆的描繪，國王成功尋得了他的女兒。

　　但有鑑於糖果屋的啟示，無論多細心灑在地上的指標都有可能毀於烏鴉的貪食。這麼說來，或許花衣魔笛手的笛聲才是最具保障的魔法？

　　「魔笛手的樂曲既然能成功帶走鼠患，當然也能帶走孩童的歡笑。」

　　不知道為什麼，Q這才發現自己把心裡的想法脫口而出；於是他得到Bond斬釘截鐵的回覆，聽起來像是不怎麼稱許Q的想法。

　　「那我該怎麼辦才好？確保我不會跟丟你。」

　　Bond這一回沒有回答。他笑了笑，露出那種會令所有喜愛他的對象目不轉睛的沉醉的微笑，伸手牽住Q。

　　「你從來沒有跟丟過我，當你決意跟上我的腳步，相信我，你不會跟丟。」

　　對Bond來說，必須確保的是Q願意跟上他的腳步。而不是Q可能跟丟他。

　　Bond牽著Q，繼續邁開步伐。Q不明白，Bond看似充裕氣度的大方裡，那一絲微弱的深層的恐懼。

　　是他弄丟過Q。


	21. 目的地

　　事實上，並不是每一個童話故事都有快樂的結局。所以人魚公主變成了泡沫，快樂王子被送進熔化爐，夜鶯死在玫瑰的尖刺頂上，小錫兵與小舞女依偎著在火爐裡等待燬滅。

　　當Q和Bond千里跋涉，邁至冬日盡頭最酷寒的山巔，餘下的是一地賣火柴的小女孩所沒有賣完的火柴。Q靜悄悄的從雪地裡將它們一根根撿起。

　　他們知道，這就是終點了。

　　

　　「你有勇氣點燃小女孩的火柴嗎？」

　　Q思考著Bond的這道問題。他還記得賣火柴的小女孩的故事，這些火柴帶著最良善但也最殘忍的魔法，點燃它的人能夠看見心中最渴望的事物。

　　「……你說我會看見什麼？Bond。」

　　「任何你希望看見的。」

　　Q想，那還能是什麼呢？他最希望見著的，早已在他眼前。

　　「當火柴的火苗熄滅之後呢？」Q覆又朝山底下望，將他們一步一腳印的痕跡給刻印在眼底，他和Bond一路走來的這條雪徑。

　　「熄滅後，你會離開這裡，永遠的。」就像賣火柴的小女孩一樣。Bond緩慢的說，一個字一個字，就好像這樣的仔細能夠確保一切都好：「然後回到你該去的地方。」

　　Q定定的凝視著Bond，仔細而且深刻的凝視。看進Bond的眼底，看進Bond的思緒底。

　　於是他舉起其中一根火柴。

　　將之點燃。

　　

　　火熹微，光曖曖。

　　


	22. 為你朗誦

　　「不要把我當成小孩子，Bond，我不是個孩子。」

　　「你是。」

　　「我不是。」

　　「在我眼裡，你確實是。」

　　「聽著，我的床邊放著那些書並不能代表什麼，路易斯‧卡羅是本國饒富盛名的數學家、哲學家，他所撰寫的夢遊仙境和鏡中奇緣兩本書──」

　　「我知道。裡面關於數理邏輯與英文文法的遊戲都是十分絕妙的點子，讓這本書的價值不僅僅是童話故事。你的說法之一還包括認為格林童話是對當時德國諸聯邦鄉野考察很重要的依據。」

　　「那你還──」

　　「停，七點鐘方向，那就是M說的傢伙吧？」

　　「為什麼比預計還早一個小時登船？」

　　「回你的客房，Cute，從那裡控制攝像頭，耳麥連絡。」

　　「萬事小心。」

　　

　　「於是，三隻小豬燒了一大鍋熱水，把大釜放在煙囪底下。」

　　「王子給睡美人一個吻，奇蹟發生了。」

　　「當愛麗絲踏進三月兔的茶會，時間似乎不再是下午六點。」

　　Bond的聲音朗朗傳來，一遍一遍唸著故事書上的文字。

　　窗簾正翻飛著，天氣好的時候Bond總是喜歡開窗，他喜歡房間內空氣流通，這對呼吸有幫助，他告訴Q。

　　是綠色的，格紋的，你看見了嗎？午後陽光從這扇窗透照進來，會穿透棉質的薄薄的這層窗布，格紋會在陽光下變成溫暖的顏色。

　　今年冬天來得早。

　　

　　「Q，記得小紅帽的故事嗎？我聽說量子組織拿到MI6某些探員的資料，以及幾名黑市有名的整形外科醫師這星期死於非命。」

　　「你是在嘗試告訴我，有人會打扮成你的樣子來見我？」

　　「這是Mallory和Tanner的推理，或許下午的會議你就會聽到諸般看法。」

　　「他們必須掌握多少資料才能模仿目標到維妙維肖的地步，這不是個聰明的好主意。」

　　「沒人知道他們打算如何利用這件事；警覺些，好嗎？」

　　「是的，外婆。我會注意大野狼。」

　　「我好歹也該是獵人。別在森林裡貪玩了，小紅帽。」

　　

　　「二十五歲生日快樂，My Boy。」

　　Bond輕聲說，放下一個小蛋糕和一頂生日帽，還帶了一小盒的伯爵紅茶葉。

　　 _愛麗絲不可思議的反駁，「為什麼會是『非生日快樂歌』呢？一般都是要唱『生日快樂歌』才對呀！」_

_「這你就有所不知了。」瘋帽商搖頭晃腦，在他眼中愛麗絲簡直是個笨蛋，「你想想，一年三百六十五天，但只有一天是妳的生日，這意味著只有在那一天才能慶祝生日，但如果我們慶祝非生日的話，就有三百六十四天可以慶祝！」_

_「嗯……這麼說好像也有道理……」_

　　那麼，如果乾脆把時間永遠停留在那一天而不再前進呢？

　　「二十五歲生日快樂，My Boy。」

　　Bond俯低身給了床上的人一枚吻，脫下外套，然後就如同過去的每一天，在床邊坐下，打開床頭櫃上擺放的一本書，從上次唸到的段落繼續朗誦。

　　「於是愛麗絲和瘋帽商、三月兔、以及睡鼠一起唱起非生日快樂歌，這首歌的調子是這樣子的……」

　　

　　「他會醒過來嗎？」

　　「會。」

　　「什麼時候？」

　　「有一天。」

　　「你打算等下去？」

　　「是。」

　　「Bond……你要知道，我並不是說他不可能恢復清醒，也不是反對你每天來陪他，但你好像……我的意思是，唸童話故事，有什麼用呢？」

　　Miss Moneypenny的眼底帶著幾分擔憂，幾分恐懼，恐懼比擔憂多。Bond知道，所有人都認為他腦子不清楚了，日復一日的朗誦卡羅，格林，佩羅，安徒生，王爾德。

　　


	23. 越過那道發光的窗之後

　　那乾癟火柴所發出的晦昧難辨的微明之光，在火苗即將如薄霧般消失於破曉之前，將Q石綠色的眼底映照出一扇淺窗，以及窗後一條迤邐的長道。漆黑，孤獨，狹窄，看不見前方的路，彷彿通往冬季最嚴酷的盡頭，但它狹窄得剛剛好能夠讓Bond和Q並肩同行。

　　旅程出發之時，Bond低下頭，大掌包容的撫摸Q的頭髮，像個長輩，但也像個愛人。

　　然後Bond湊上雙唇，那唇血色甚少，因冬季而乾冷淺薄。唇瓣從Q的鼻側斜斜覆上Q顫抖著的艷紅，加深力道與探索，那是一枚貨真價實的吻。

　　

　　彷彿屠龍王子帶給睡美人的，與公主同名的永夜後的晨曦。

　　亦或金球公主所賜與青蛙的，解除所有詛咒而理解青蛙本質的清明。

　　

　　Bond率先往前走，Q一時只能看到Bond的背影，聽到Bond的催促。

　　「快點跟上，Cute，我在等你，快點跟上來。」

　　Q丟掉了魔笛手的笛子，丟掉了國王的豆子，丟掉了兄妹倆的麵包屑。

　　丟掉一切路標，義無反顧，不再害怕迷路的跟上前行的嚮導。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　喔耶我終於完結這個故事了！！  
> 　　結局就是這樣，其實並沒有清楚說明到底發生了什麼、或者Q有沒有醒來。  
> 　　雖然沒有具體解答，但我想也不至於會讓大家必須完全憑空想像，應該還是明白個大概了。  
> 　　我覺得這是最適合這篇故事的結局，希望大家喜歡！  
> 　　那就這樣子啦～童話篇結束！！


End file.
